deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/Top 25 Season 1 DEATH BATTLE Episodes
Last time I did a countdown on this site, it was all about the episodes of Season 2. And since that got good reviews, I thought I'd do another one, but for the episodes of Season 1. This season I will admit didn't age all that well, but it was still an enjoyable season to watch with some really enjoyable episodes. Since there were 25 episodes, I thought I'd split it into 5 categories. Some are longer than the others & some may consist of only 1 or 2 episodes. The categories are Bad, OK, Good, Great, and Awesome. So, without further ado, this is Brobuscus' Top 25 Season 1 Death Battle Episodes. Number 25 Remember in the last one how I said that the two seasons seems to have an episode that was legitimately BORING!! Well, this one fits that like wonders as we start the "Bad" Category. I would always, and I mean ALWAYS remember the fights that happened & their results. This one I can safely say I will almost always forget about whenever I list the episodes. This episode to me was just so boring that it just took away any enjoyment I would've had for this fight. I don't think it was wrong, but that's pretty much the only positivity you'll get out of me. Also, if you read the title I gave the image, you'll know that I would've preferred and I think it should have been Sonya from Mortal Kombat to fight Chun-Li instead of Mai. Also(and this is pretty typical with the exception of Eggman VS Wily onwards) this animation is really bad. I get that it was animated by Ben, and I admire the work he put into his episodes, but this is one of the worst animations I've seen in this show. It's not the absolute worst, not even this season, but it's still really bad. So, pretty much, what do you get when you mix no enjoyment, bad animation, and a matchup that would have been better being thrown out the window? You get Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui. Number 24 Now we get to an episode that combines all the above complaints about Chun-Li VS Mai, and combine it with wrong results. This episode. This is probably the most salty I'd be about ANY result in Season 1. This was a boring, horribly animated fight that had a clear winner who lost. Not only was the loser of this episode the clear winner here, but it's also my favorite Pokémon that they butchered. Quite literally in fact. This, to me, kinda felt like a filler between Batman VS Spider-Man and Goku VS Superman. Death Battle really doesn't do good when it comes to filler matchups. They're way too short, boring, and unwanted by anyone. Also, the title says that I wanted Pikachu to fight Agumon without the assistance of Ash and Tai respectively. So, you may be asking, why is this one spot higher than Chun-Li VS Mai? Well, because it features a character I have more personal feelings towards and admittedly, it wasn't as boring. But it's still awful. Really awful. Number 23 This episode is pretty similar to Pikachu VS Blanka. Quite similar. Bomberman VS Dig Dug was probably the worst looking episode this season. It features two characters I don't really have much care for(I've never played the games), and one of said characters has universal level feats and the other with island-continent level feats. And in Ben & Chad's eyes, the island level character would be the winner. Here's my question: HOW? But that's not even the main problem. This episode is too short and boring, it's very poorly animated, and again, IT'S WRONG! So, how is it better than Chun-Li VS Mai and Pikachu VS Blanka? Well, because it didn't make me as salty as Pikachu VS Blanka, and I liked Bomberman and Dig Dug more than Chun-Li and Mai. But, the less we talk about this episode, the better, so let's just move on. Category:Blog posts